


Погоня

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Chases, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Дейзи преследовала добычу, а Басира просто шла следом
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	Погоня

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось до выхода последнего сезона и конкретно MAG 176

Знакомый полицейский участок по пути был давно заброшен и из-за выбитых стекол взирал на мир огромными темными провалами вместо окон.  
  
Обе они давно не служили в полиции. Существовала ли в принципе в мире теперь такая вещь как полиция? Или были сущности гораздо сильнее?  
  
«Мы не служим больше силам правопорядка», — поправила себя Басира, потому что Глаз обожал вытачивать формулировки до тех пор, пока ими не будет можно порезаться. Как филигранно отточенный клинок правды, бритва Оккама — отдели лишнее и останется суть.  
  
В детстве Басира любила читать — сразу на двух языках, чтения стало единственной ее отдушиной в первые месяцы в архивах, когда она ещё не поняла, что только глубже падает в эту яму. Слова затягивали, расплывались чернильной вязью перед глазами, подмигивали с неоновых вывесок. Казалось, кто будет включать рекламу после конца света? Но нет, вот же она — прямо над светофором.  
  
Красный человечек сменился жёлтым, Дейзи рядом едва ли не подпрыгивала на месте. Весь ее вид говорил: «Так что, мы идем или нет?».  
  
Басире в такие моменты особенно хотелось спросить: «Куда, вот скажи мне, куда ты торопишься?» Но это был бессмысленный вопрос, ответ на который она прекрасна знала. В этом и была проблема — она Все Знала и не могла перестать, мать его, знать!  
  
Дейзи уберегла (или увлекла на свою сторону?) Охота, а вот Басира хлебнула по полной. Если бы Джон сейчас переходил дорогу с противоположной стороны, она бы, наверное, остановила движение, чтобы дать ему по морде.  
  
Да, Басира могла останавливать движение, творить чудеса и выбрасывала в мусорку каждую новую симку, когда Элайас звонил ей и вкрадчивым голосом уговаривал вернуться. Ведь она особенная, совсем не такая, как этот трус-Джон. И Дейзи — я бы придумал способ вернуть ее к Созерцанию. Это даже было бы не очень больно. Единственным плюсом этого ебаного глаза в небе было то, что Басира знала, что, если послать Элайаса на хуй, ей ничего за это не будет.  
  
Иногда она думала написать адептам культа Бесцветного Пламени (или просто позвонить Мелани), чтобы узнать не станет ли ей легче, если она сожжёт своего мудака-начальника заживо. Все последователи Разрушения настаивали, что это даёт невероятный терапевтический эффект.  
  
«Блядь, — снова подумала Басира. — Вот чего Гертруде стоило удочерить Агнес?».  
  
Если бы ритуал Разрушения удался, мы бы все жили долго и счастливо (ведь человеку должно быть есть что терять), пока однажды не сгорели бы заживо. И ни один другой древний ужас, кроме Созерцания, не заставил бы меня бесконечно крутить эту херню в голове. Это бесило до такой степени, что хотелось поддаться тихому голосу Плоти или Конца и умереть или быть съеденным.  
  
— Дейзи! — заорала Басира, заметив, что та стремительно побежала на почти-зеленый-сигнал-светофора. Точнее побежал какой-то мудак, Дейзи по привычке рванула за ним следом.  
  
Это была не столько Охота, сколько проклятый выработанный годами службы рефлекс на бегущих хер знает куда подозрительных мудаков. В участке шутили, что Дейзи — лучше, чем служебная ищейка, потому что никогда не сбивается со следа, всегда догоняет преступника и при оказании сопротивления может оторвать яйца.  
  
Вот Басира всегда ненавидела бегать! А когда в академии сдавала нормативы, ей пришлось тренироваться с младшим братом — стыдно отставать от младшего брата, даже если он профессионально играет в футбол.  
  
Она прищурилась, пытаясь увидеть, где погоня в итоге закончится — это было как неточное прорицание, которое не стоило и пять фунтов, — и узнала, что грабитель утащил у девушки по имени Анна Фокс розовую сумочку. Сумочку та купила в китайском квартале и помимо дешевой косметики и кредитной карты с минусовым балансом там лежали всего десять фунтов. Блядь, десять фунтов!  
  
Она не знала, кого ненавидела больше — тупого грабителя, позарившегося на сумочку с десятью фунтами или Дейзи, которая все равно его преследовала. Потому что в преступлениях Дейзи в последнюю очередь интересовала тяжесть. Ладно, тяжесть иногда интересовала ее, когда нужно было подсчитать, сколько наркотиков подбросить барыге, чтобы того наконец посадили и он не портил статистику. Когда они еще служили в полиции. Когда полиция еще имела смысл.  
  
— Дейзи! — снова, запыхавшись, закричала Басира.  
  
Это было бесполезно. Грабитель вместе с преследовавшей его Дейзи скрылись за поворотом. Пытаться догнать их сейчас было совершенно бессмысленно. Да и незачем, честно говоря. Басира была далеко не глупа, так что давно смирилась с тем, что есть вещи, с которыми она ничего не сможет сделать... Точнее, с которыми она ничего не хочет делать. Это не значило, что это ее не бесило!  
  
Висевший в небе вместо солнца огромный глаз лукаво подмигнул ей. Басира демонстративно отвернулась и посмотрела в другую сторону, а потом сдалась и пошла на запах крови. От Дейзи теперь всегда так пахло, сколько бы она не пыталась ее отмыть. Даже если Басира успевала раньше, чем та убивала добычу — это ничего не меняло.  
  
От Дейзи пахло кровью и ветром, если ветер мог иметь запах. От нее теперь веяло тяжелой, мрачной силой хищника, загоняющего добычу, бесконечной погоней и жаждой. Басира не знала, начала ли она чувствовать это потому, что они с Дейзи были связаны, ее тоже пометила Охота или это было просто еще одним каналом бесконечного незатыкающегося в голове радио имени Созерцания. Ей не хотелось этого знать. Больше не хотелось. И все же она пошла, потому что Дейзи ждала ее как гончая, мечтающая показать хозяйке загнанную добычу.  
  
Грудь грабителя неподвижно замерла, а сердце — остановилось, злосчастная ворованная сумочка с десятью фунтами лежала у мусорных баков. Басире не нужно было наклоняться к трупу, чтобы точно в этом удостовериться. Она просто знала.  
  
Солнце красиво отражалась в залитом красном асфальте. Дейзи подобралась к ней на тяжелых сильных лапах, прижалась мохнатым боком и облизала пальцы. Если бы Басира наклонилась ниже, то облизала бы и лицо.  
  
Когда целую вечность назад она пообещала своей напарнице, что застрелит ее, когда та превратится в чудовище, то представляла себе это совершенно не так. Басира до сих пор носила в кобуре на поясе свое оружие, вот только пока ни разу им не воспользовалась.  
  
Дейзи завертелась на месте, охотясь за своим хвостом. Только что она загрызла человека из-за десяти фунтов и Басира не находила в себе сил даже ее отругать. Возможно, в современном мире быстрая смерть от Охоты — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.  
  
Басира наклонилась, ласково потрепала Дейзи по холке — пальцы окрасились алым — и прошептала:  
  
— Какая хорошая девочка! Идем домой.  
  
Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы Джон и Мартин нашли их немедленно. Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы Джон и Мартин не приходили сюда никогда.

  



End file.
